The invention relates to resin with a thietane ring crosslinkable by electron or photon irradiation (gamma rays, X-rays or ultraviolet rays). The synthesis of this resin and the use thereof are part of the invention.
The phenomenon of the cross-linking of resins known as negative resins is known, which harden under the effect of irradiation by the setting up of "bridging" bonds between the different chains of polymers which they contain, these bonds resulting in the formation of a three-dimensional network. From the point of view of the intrinsic properties of the resins, this is manifested by an increase in their molecular mass which is the reason for their insolubility in developing solvents.
Of the most sensitive negative resins, families of compounds are known which are crosslinkable by electron and photon irradiation, comprising at least one substance the chemical formula of which contains a thiirane ring: ##STR3##
These compounds are about ten times more sensitive than epoxy resins but have the defect of being unstable, particularly under the effect of light and heat.
The invention sets out to remedy this disadvantage.